Familia
by Morgana88
Summary: La familia siempre es familia. Te peleas, te quieres, te gritas, te ríes. Alguna es impuesta y otra elegida pero siempre están allí. Originalmente drabbles pero algunos será más largo.
1. Hey, baby!

**Hey,baby!**

Llovía sobre Londres. Llovía lenta y pesadamente. Era uno de esos días que hacen que hasta el espíritu más alegre se sienta un tanto desesperanzado. Pero hoy no era ese día para Ginny porque era su segundo mes sin periodo. Así que sí, llovía. Llovía sobre Londres. Llovía lenta y pesadamente. Llovía sobre Londres el día que Ginny supo que iba a dar a luz al hijo de Harry. El nieto de Lily, Molly, James y Arthur. Su primer hijo. Un bebé. Suyo y de Harry.

La gente asocia la lluvia a la tristeza y la nostalgia, pero no es así para Ginny. Llovía el día que recibió su carta para Hogwarts. Llovía el día que Harry le pidió que se casara con él. Llovía el día de su boda. Y por encima de todo llovía este día. Su primer impulso había sido correr a contárselo a Harry que estaba en una misión para el Ministerio, pero hacerlo vía lechuza o por la chimenea le parecía demasiado frío para esa clase de noticia, así que esperaría a que volviese. Y eso estaba bien. Durante tres días sería su secreto, no es que no quisiese contárselo, es que le hacía ilusión que fuera un secreto un tiempo, eso lo convertía en algo especial y casi mágico. Pero no magia en el sentido de varitas, calderos y todo lo demás. No. Mágico en el sentido muggle de la palabra, magia como una mezcla de intimidad y felicidad. Magia como término para explicar algo cuando no encuentras las palabras para hacerlo.

Siempre había oído hablar a su madre de la maternidad como algo que nadie que no haya tenido un niño puede verdaderamente llegar a entender. La sensación de protección. De amor absoluto. Siempre pensó que el sentimiento maternal que describía su madre era un tanto exagerado, pero ahora empezaba a dudarlo. No había nacido y ya lo amaba, porque era suyo y de Harry. Alguien que dependería totalmente de ella y al que amar incondicionalmente. Además, en cierto sentido, era un regalo para Harry por la familia que nunca tuvo y que siempre anheló. Aquel iba a ser el niño más mimado de todo el mundo mágico. Ginny sonrió. Sí, sería su secreto un tiempo. Y luego el mundo sabría lo feliz que era Ginny Potter. Después de todo llovía y eso para Ginny sólo puede significar buenas noticias.


	2. Let's get married

A ver escribí esto hace bastante tiempo y lo tenía por ahí abandonado. El mes pasado lo releí y me pareció que tenía su gracia. Lo repasé, cambié un par de cosas y aquí os lo traigo. Tengo que avisar de que lo leáis con una inyección de insulina a mano porque es bastante cursi xD

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, no me llevo pasta por esto lo hago por amor al arte y ya está.

Y sin nada más que decir espero que si alguien lo lee, le guste.

_Let's get married._

Hacía un día estupendo para una boda al aire libre. El aire era limpio y el día claro. El cielo estaba sorprendentemente azul, teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de Inglaterra. Era junio y la brisa olía ya a verano. Pero además de un día maravilloso, también era el día en el que los mejores amigos de Harry Potter: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, iban a casarse después de seis años de relación. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a la señora Weasley su opinión, sabría que deberían haber hecho eso hace bastante tiempo, preferentemente antes de irse a vivir juntos, pero ya era un poco tarde puesto que vivían juntos desde hacía cuatro años. Al menos se consolaba pensando que ninguno de sus nietos iba a nacer de una unión no legalizada por el ministerio. Después de todo, a pesar de lo que dijeran algunos, no había Weasleys no deseados y eso te da tiempo para planear una boda.

En aquel momento, Harry Potter se dirigía a la que había sido la habitación de su esposa durante unos veinte años y donde su mejor amiga, y prácticamente una hermana para él, se terminaba de arreglar para su boda. Su boda con su mejor amigo. Aún no podía creerse que después de todo Hermione y Ron fueran a casarse. Era estupendo, pero también un poco surrealista.

Harry entró en la habitación y miró a Hermione. El vestido de ésta no era blanco, era blanco pero no tanto. Harry suponía que aquel color tendría un nombre específico si tenías dos cromosomas equis. Algo así como blanco sucio,nombre que a Harry le parecía horrible, por otra parte, blanco huevo o blanco hueso de colacuerno húngaro. Lo cierto es que Harry no entendía de esas cosas y en cuanto Ginny y Hermione se ponían a hablar de todo eso se iba lo más rápido y lo más lejos que podía. Pero ahora no podía huir, después de todo era el padrino y sería un poco extraño que el padrino huyera de la boda, ¿verdad?

−Harry.

Al oír su nombre volvió a la realidad.

−Harry, ¿qué tal estoy?−Preguntó Hermione.

−Estás…− La verdad es que no parecía ella, la Hermione empollona, parecía la Hermione que había ido en cuarto curso al baile de Navidad con el famoso jugador de quidditch: Víktor Krum−. Muy chica.

−Y eso es todo lo que te voy a sacar pero me lo tomaré como un cumplido− rió Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros ante su torpeza natural para tratar con las mujeres y le ofreció su brazo a Hermione.

−¿Lista?

−Por supuesto.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia el altar acompañados por el Canon de Pachelbel. Cuando llegaron al altar Hermione abrazó a Harry, después se situó frente a Ron y le sonrió mientras éste le cogía las manos y se las besaba.

La boda la oficiaba nada más y menos que el señor Weasley dado que con su nueva posición en el ministerio, ahora era jefe de su departamento, podía oficiar bodas. Después de las palabras ceremoniales que daban inicio a la boda, el señor Weasley cedió la palabra a los novios.

−Yo, Ronald Weasley, te tomo a ti Hermione como mi compañera. Te tomo porque te quiero. Te he querido siempre. Te quería cuando te enfadabas conmigo por intentar copiarte los deberes o porque me gustara el quidditch más de lo que tú considerabas conveniente.− Los presentes rieron ante estas afirmaciones−. Pero sobre todo te quiero porque a tu lado soy mejor persona. Tú me haces mejor persona porque sé que sólo así me merezco estar contigo.

En este punto la mayoría de las mujeres había empezado a llorar a mares. Especialmente Ginny, a la que su embarazo la tenía de lo más sensible.

−Yo, Hermione Granger, te tomo a ti, Ronald Weasley, como mi amigo y mi compañero. Te tomo porque te quiero con todo mi corazón, como no creí que se podía querer. Aunque a veces me pongas de los nervios. –La audiencia volvió a reír−. Me caso contigo porque el día de la batalla de Hogwarts− el ambiente se volvió algo tenso ante la mención de aquel día terrible.− cuando estábamos en la sala de los menesteres, te preocupaste de los elfos cuando nadie más lo habría hecho. En ese momento, me di cuenta de una verdad tan absoluta como abrumadora: que estaba, estoy y siempre estaré enamorada de ti.

De repente Ron besó a Hermione con toda la pasión de la veintena. Los asistentes gritaron de júbilo y por la zona de los hermanos Weasley se oyó un silbido.

−Ron, eso viene después, no te adelantes− gritó George.

−Bueno − dijo el señor Weasley −. Será mejor que os declare ya marido y mujer antes de que decidáis dejarnos a todos aquí tirados para ir a empezar a darme nietos.

−Papá no todas las relaciones sexuales tienen como fruto un bebé lo sabes, ¿verdad?− Dijo Ginny.

−Bueno, Ginny, no creo que seas la mejor persona para hablar de métodos anticonceptivos, ¿o es que has comido muchos dulces últimamente? −Dijo George

Ginny le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

−No os ofendáis pero, ¿es necesario convertir mi boda en una clase de educación sexual? –Preguntó Hermione −. Arthur, ¿podrías continuar, por favor?

−Qué educada es− dijo Molly−. Has hecho una gran elección, cariño− le gritó a Ron.

Ron elevó los ojos al cielo, después miró a Hermione y dijo:

−Por lo menos no ha dicho que está en contra dos segundos después de que nos casemos.

Hermione rió. El señor Weasley carraspeó para llamar la atención del público y por fin consiguió formalizar la unión.

−¿Ahora sí la puedo besar?− Preguntó Ron a sus hermanos.

−Si no hay más remedio… − Respondió Charlie.

Ron sonrió y mirando a Hermione dijo:

−No, no lo hay.

Y así Ron y Hermione se besaron por primera vez como marido y mujer.


	3. Victoire

La idea para esta viñeta surgió viendo los extras del súper pack edición limitada que le ha regalado a una amiga su novio por su cumple. En una entrevista a Rowling dice que la primera hija de Fleur y Bill se llama Victoire porque nació en el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts y a mí se me encendió la bombilla. Es muy, muy cortita pero creo que no da para más y se queda bien así.

Como siempre, espero que si lo leéis os guste y nada es mío pues si lo fuera estaría tomando mojitos en una playa de Cuba o de compras en la Quinta Avenida y no mandando CV a diestro y siniestro.

−Venga, Fleur. Aguanta un poco más.

Fleur resopló. Estaba cubierta de sudor y totalmente despeinada, aunque eso apenas disminuía su belleza.

−No puedo más. De vegdad que no puedo más.

Llevaba doce horas de parto y, a pesar de las pociones para el dolor, empezaba a estar agotada. En realidad, ella no tendría que estar de parto. No salía de cuentas hasta una semana después, pero su pequeña había decidido adelantarse.

−Venga, Fleur –dijo Bill−. Puedes hacerlo.

−No puedo, de vegdad que no –sollozó ella.

−Venga, Fleur, ya casi estamos –la animó la medimaga.

Media hora después, en el primer aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts, llegaba al mundo una preciosa niña, la primera de la siguiente generación Weasley.

−Hola, pequeña –susurró Bill−. Bienvenida.

−¿No es lo más bonito que has visto jamás? –preguntó Fleur−. Sí que lo egues. Egues lo más bonito del mundo. Y mamá y papá te quieguen muchísimo.

−No puedo creer que sea nuestra. No puedo creer que hayamos creado a un ser tan maravilloso −Bill besó a su mujer−. Te quiero muchísimo.

−Y yo a ti.

Después de eso los medimagos se llevaron a la niña para limpiarla y bajaron a Fleur a su habitación donde la estaba esperando Bill.

−Fleur, me he dado cuenta de que tenemos un problema –dijo Bill. Y ante la mirada extrañada de ella aclaró−: No tenemos pensado un nombre.

−Bueno, yo tengo una idea. Hoy es el anivegsario del día que vencimos a Voldemort. Cgeo que es importante y hay que teneglo en cuenta. Así que debeguíamos elegir un nombre que lo conmemogue y he pensado que podemos llamagla Victoire.

−Victoire… Victoria… Me gusta−. Bill se agachó hacia su hija y la besó−. Bienvenida a un mundo mejor, pequeña Victoire.

Este fic me sube el azúcar a niveles preocupantes. Lo de "un mundo mejor" tal vez pueda parecer exagerado pero ha muerto Voldemort y la pequeña Victoire tiene a su tía Hermione dedicándose a eliminar las leyes injustas con los mestizos así que algo mejor sí que es.


End file.
